


Starry-Eyed

by Meloncholor



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is head over heels for Charles and it makes him a sap, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Arthur gets distracted while Charles is tracking animals.





	Starry-Eyed

Arthur could watch Charles like this for days, bathed in the afternoon light, surrounded by nothing but a gentle wind and swaying trees. He didn’t want to sound anything like those tight-lipped women fresh off the train from New York, but it was breathtaking. He was cat-like, searched the ground for prints or the slightest brush of bark missing from a tree. Arthur stood about tne paces away, leant against a tree with both thumbs hooked in his belt. He didn’t want to disturb the man while he worked. And even at this distance, he could hear the wheels in his head turning.

“You find anything yet?” Arthur asks. 

“No, it’s strange for something just to up and disappear like that.” He dusted off his knees and stood. “You wanna pitch a tent or head back to camp? I have a feeling it’s going to rain a bit later.” He fished a rag from his pocket and wiped his hands with it.

This made a chuckle bubble up from Arthur’s chest, earning Charles one of his rare smiles. “And how in the hell do you know it's gonna rain? Sometimes you really amaze me Charles, no doubt about it.” He stood away from the tree. “But yes, we should set up camp for tonight.”

Shaking his head, he smiled. “Alright, I saw a nice clearing a mile or two back, it won’t take us long to get there.” He turned back to the other man, and Arthur noticed the tiniest smudge of dirt across his cheek. Even now, he couldn’t hide the swell in his heart, he’s still perfect. Resisting the urge to just cross the distance between them and wipe the bit of mud away, he just pointed an accusatory finger at his own face.

“Uh, you got a bit of dirt on you face there partner.”

“Oh,” he stroked a hand across his cheek, taking the bit of dirt away and wrinkling at the sight of it on his hand. “Thanks Arthur.” He smiles. They both whistle for their horses, Arthur’s Hoover trotted up first. When Taima finally arrive they depart deeper into the forest.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to set up a modest camp in the clearing; the night sky was easily viewable and crickets had just begun their chorus. Arthur had shed his hat and gloves, and was now slowly turning a chunk of turkey over the open fire on his hunting knife. He was also watching Charles, but that was a given.

Charles was resting against the thin trunk of a tree, looking up at the sky. Taima, his horse, had come to lay beside him, her large head trying to lean over his shoulder to ask for attention.  “That horse just can’t get enough of you Charles.” Arthur chuckled.

“Yeah.” He replied softly and reached up to weave his fingers into her thick black mane, getting a soft whinny in response. “She’s a bit attached.” they fell back into their comfortable silence, with Arthur watching Charles watching the sky. He could her the wheels turning again, Charles’ brow gently furrowing.

“Something in the stars particularly fascinatin’?” Arthur grumbled around a mouthful of turkey.

This got Charles to laugh, making Arthur’s chest flutter for a moment. “I don’t know, maybe. My mom used to tell me about some of the shapes in the stars and all the stories that came with them. I haven’t thought about them in a long while, and I just realized I can’t remember a single one.” He laughed again, deep and hollow in his chest. Taima snorted, rubbing her nose into the black locks of hair.

“Well, I’m really sorry about that Charles.” Arthur said, swallowing and plucking another scrap of meat from his satchel and setting on the spit over the fire. 

“There’s one my dad taught me, come over here and you can see it.” Charles pointed at the sky just above Arthur’s head. 

“Oh uh, sure Charles.” Arthur replied, and stowed the bit of plump bird meat. He crossed the camp in a few great strides while Charles watched and idly stroked Taima. Arthur took a knee next to Charles and their eyes locked on each other for just a moment before dark eyes were back up in the sky. He pointed somewhere along the inky treeline and Arthur followed his hand, squinting.

“Right there, yu see that boxy shape right there? With that extra one on the side?” He leaned in closer to Arthur’s personal space whispering to him. “If you crane your neck just a bit you can see it over that clusters of trees there.” He pointed more fervently but Arthur could only shake his head.

“No...I can’t really see, it all looks the same.” He froze as he felt a warm hand curl around the scruff at the base of his neck, gently guiding him closer to Charles, who was still pointing into the sky. Arthur inched a bit closer, their cheeks nearly pressing together.

He whispers, quieter this time. “Just look between the fork in those trees.” Arthur could feel the warmth radiating off the other, centralized in his palm, he just guided him closer, the smell of wood and earth permanently etched into Arthur’s mind. “You see it now?” Charles turned to face him, his hot breath ghosting along the shell of Arthur’s ear. He shivered.

“I’m starting to think there ain’t nothin’ over there Charles…” Arthur let his voice get low, the hand on his neck adding a small bit of pressure to its grip.

“That so?” Charles huffs, his full lips tickling Arthur’s ear.

“Yeah, ‘cause I keep lookin’ and I’m still not seein’ a damn thing.” He drawled out, turning his body towards Charles to look him in the eye. 

Their noses finally pressed together Charles chuckled, throwing his hands up in defeat. “I see you’re not one to be fooled Arthur Morgan.”

“Just a fool for you I suppose…” He whispers and closes the distance between them.

It’s soft, but meaningful; just as he always knew Charles to be. The hand that had been gripping Arthur’s neck before snaked around him again to pull him closer and he nearly crashed into Charles as he moved to straddle him. Their mouths were still connected when his hand went from his neck to his thigh and gripped the powerful muscles there. Taima, ever curious, began sniffing at Arthur’s hair. They broke away for only a moment.

‘We should probably get to the tent.”

“The tent sound like a great Idea.”

 

They scramble to get to the ramshackle shelter, ditching their belts and boots in the hard packed dirt. After Arthur struggled to get his last boot off Charles threw him onto the cot. He landed with a soft thud as the other man settled between his legs and took of his shirt. Then started unbuttoning Arthur’s . “Goddammit Charles!” He laughed. “I can barely get on the bed.”

“Staring is a very rude thing to do Mr. Morgan, consider this your payback.” Charles murmured as he kissed around the shell of his ear. He ground deep against Arthur, digging his hips as far as their clothes permitted. Arthur plants his hands on the younger man’s waist and groans. 

“Shit Charles, if you keep doing things like that…” 

“Shhh...you’re being impatient.” Charles sat back and Arthur frantically shed his shirt as he watched the other loom over him. It wasn’t long before Arthur was pulling him back so that skin was flush against skin. Charles’ hand drifted towards the edge of Arthur’s pants. “Are you ready?” He whispered huskily.

“Charles please, don’t tease me like this...come on…” He whined. Charles laughed against his ear and hooks a finger into the waistband, dragging it downward. When Arthur’s cock is exposed to the cool night air his breath hitches. And it takes every bit of his willpower not to cry out when Charles spits in his hand and takes hold of him, pumping him a few times before his hands drifted lower to his entrance. “Be careful now…” Arthur whispered, gripping at Charles’ shoulders. 

It was slow, Charles was a gentleman at heart. He free hand caressed Arthur’s jaw while he planted soft kisses along his jaw until he was finally ready. Charles settled his hand on the base of Arthur’s throat, allowing himself to rest some his weight on it, knowing Arthur wouldn’t break. He sat up a little, using his other hand to let his own member free and lets his tip brush against Arthur’s hole.

“You still alright?” His voice was gravelly, Arthur nodded. Charles planted another kiss as he moved forward. The first brush inside him was painful, but the hand at his neck kept him grounded. There was nothing else to focus on, there was nothing else he  _ wanted _ wanted to focus on. It was all Charles, a furrowed brow as he controlled the push of his hips, sure not to hurt Arthur. When he was finally seated inside him, that delicious connection of hips, he groaned. Charles lay back on top of him, settling his mouth to suckle on the crook of his neck. Both his hand gripped the powerful thighs underneath and began a cruel pace, lifting Arthur  _ just  _ enough to elicit small gasps and groans from the other man. Arthur’s arms clasped around Charles’ neck, pulling him closer, a silent plea to give him  _ more _ . Their small tent started to fill with the sounds of their lovemaking, Charles’ voice rising as he drove them both closer to climax.

“S-shit Charles, I’m about to--” And he came, his cock twitching between their stomachs.

“Goddammit Arthur!” He landed another final thrust and bit a bruise into the blonde man’s neck. Arthur could feel every bit of him throbbing, and a deep warmth he felt after.

Charles collapsed on top of him, not bothering to pull. Arthur weaved a hand into Charles’ hair. Stroking lovingly as the other kissed over the bruises he had left earlier.

“You’re wonderful.” Arthur whispered.

Charles laughed. “You really are a fool Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First time posting stuff for rdr2 on this platform. Check out my blog if you wanna see anything else for this. Drop a comment if you like, have some criticism, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
